The Wild Couple's First Day of Spring
by Foxboy614
Summary: Suggested by grimlock1997. To celebrate the first day of Spring, Tails takes Sticks to a special place on another island for a romantic date all alone. Rated T to be safe. I OWN NOTHIG!


**I do not own Sonic Boom. I am just a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
This was suggested to me by grimlock1997.**

Spring time.  
One of the most beautiful times of the year. The flowers were in bloom, the weather was warmer, and it marked a time for renewal for life. And like with the flowers, Spring is when love is in bloom. And that's especially true for a twin-tailed fox and a feral badger.

To celebrate, Tails decided to take Sticks on a date to a special place he had found on another island. While flying over the island, he happened to see a beautiful location with a large pond about in the center, a few shade trees, and many beautiful flowers. The flowers were various shades of pink, yellow, blue, orange, and even light green. To go along with that, there were so many butterflies flying around from flower to flower. The instant Tails saw this place, he knew he had to take Sticks there on a date.

Before he returned back to Bygone Island, Tails picked one flower of each color.

Tails was heading to the store to get a new set of swim trunks and get some lunch. But on the way to Meh Burger, he happened to see Sticks at a fruit vendor. She was looking at the apples. Feeling sneaky and playful, Tails slowly crept up behind her, setting the flowers down on a safer location so that no one would step on them and ruin them. He made sure to not make a sound and alert her. Once he was right behind her, Tails grabbed her by the hips and spun her around before kissing her. Sticks gasped in surprise against his lips, but immediately relaxed when she saw yellow. She allowed herself to kiss him back.

They soon broke away, smiling lovingly at one another.

"I didn't scare you too badly, did I?" Tails asked.  
"A little, but not too much." Sticks said. "So, what's up?"  
"I was going to get me some lunch, then get me a new pair of swim trunks." Tails told her. "Oh! And before I forget..." he trailed off as he went to get the flowers for Sticks.  
"Oh, Tails!" Sticks gasped as she took the flowers. "They're beautiful!"  
"I thought you'd like them." Tails said. Sticks smiled and pulled him into a tight, loving hug.  
"Thank you, Tails. I love them." Sticks said.  
"You're welcome, Sticks." Tails replied. "I even found a whole field of them on another island not too far from here. There's also a big pond in the center. And that got me thinking about a date idea; we could go over there and camp out, have a picnic, and swim in the pond."

Sticks thought that the idea sounded wonderful and romantic. It would be nice for her and her beloved Tails to spend time together, alone and away from prying eyes. Not to mention, they would be away from government agents. Plus, Sticks has been wanting to go camping for quite some time. So this would be killing two birds with one stone.

"I love that idea. It sounds really nice and romantic." Sticks said. "When would we be going?"  
"Well, tomorrow is Spring, and not all of them were in bloom just yet. So I bet that more of them will be in bloom tomorrow. And if they are, the place will be absolutely beautiful." Tails said.  
"I'll bet." Sticks said. "So, we leave tomorrow?"  
"Would you be able to do it?" Tails asked.  
"I don't have any plans." Sticks said. "Plus, there wouldn't be any government agents following us." Tails chuckled.  
"So it's settled." Tails said. "We'll have to discuss certain arrangements later."  
"Well, since you're going to lunch, and I'm feeling hungry myself, let's talk at lunch." Sticks suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Tails said as he took Sticks' hand in his. The two young lovers made their way to Meh Burger, hand in hand.

Tails ordered a steak big enough for him and Sticks to share. They ate together happily. And when they were done, Tails had some sauce left around his mouth. Sticks giggled lightly. "You got sauce all around your mouth!" she laughed. Tails chuckled himself and reached to grab a napkin. But then Sticks stopped his hand. "I'll get it for you." she told him. Tails was expecting her to wipe it off with a napkin, but instead was surprised when he saw her lean in and lick around his mouth. Tails felt his skin break out into spasms as he moaned in delight. When she was done, she pulled away, licking her lips and smiling.  
"Do I taste good?" Tails asked with a smile.  
"Very." Sticks replied.  
"Well, there's more where that came from." Tails joked. Sticks giggled.  
"I'll keep that in mind." she said.

So when they were done, they started to discuss the trip. "I'll handle getting the food." Tails said.  
"And I'll handle the tent." Sticks said. "But how long do we intend to stay?"  
"I'd say either just tomorrow, or later the day after." Tails said.  
"I think I like the latter more." Sticks said.  
"Ok. So we've already got our plan?" Tails questioned.  
"It seems like it." Sticks stated.  
"Well, it sounds good to me." Tails said. Sticks smiled.

Now that they were done, Tails and Sticks exchanged a good-bye kiss before leaving. Tails went to get his swim trunks. And once he was done, he returned home to pack for the trip.

 *** The next day ***

Tails and Sticks woke up early and loaded up Tails' plane. Sticks was now wearing a short, strapless brown dress, a necklace with a turquoise charm, and brown moccasins with two rows of tassels. Tails thought she looked really pretty. Once they were done loading up, they went to get themselves some breakfast. While eating, they decided to leave at lunch.

Tails helped Sticks up into her seat before he gets in himself. "Ready, Sticks?" he asked.  
"Ready, Tails." Sticks said, giving him a thumbs up.

So with everything ready, Tails and Sticks took off for the island to get their date started.

Since the island was not too far away, their trip was not too long. And within a few minutes, they arrived at their destination.

Sticks looked at the place in awe. The place was absolutely beautiful, and there were colorful flowers everywhere. "Whoa... this place is beautiful." Sticks said, still in awe.  
"It is… but not as beautiful as you." Tails said. Sticks smiled and leaned forward to hug him. Tails smiled.

Tails hopped out before helping Sticks out. The two unloaded the plane and went to set up their camp site. Sticks was setting up the tent while Tails set up the fire pit and laid out the blanket for their picnic. When Tails was done, he went to help Sticks set the tent up and lay his sleeping bag out. Sticks smiled. "Thanks, Tails."  
"You're welcome, milady." Tails replied.

With everything set up, Tails and Sticks went over to the blanket to have their picnic, since they did not have lunch yet. They had packed a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some fruit, and cookies for dessert. Tails had also brought some wieners to roast later over the fire pit for supper. Not to mention, the stuff to make s'mores later at night.

As they ate, they talked about their recent battles with Eggman and various other topics, like date ideas and the possibility of going on a double date with Sonic and Amy. Both couples had talked about it, but neither has made any plans to try it yet. But Tails and Sticks agreed that, the next time they went on a date, they would invite Sonic and Amy to join them and make it a double date.

When they were done, they cuddled together on the blanket, waiting for thirty minutes to pass before they went to go swimming. But then Sticks got up and turned her back to Tails. Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion. But then he saw that Sticks was slipping out of her dress. Tails was beginning to sweat, admittedly not liking where this was going. But he mentally sighed in relief when he saw that she had a yellow, strapless bikini top underneath. When her dress was down to her hips, she wiggled her bottom cutely, knowing full well that Tails was watching. And she was right; Tails was beginning to sweat and his face was beginning to heat up. Finally, her dress dropped down, revealing a yellow bikini bottom with a cute white frill. Sticks looked both hot and cute. Tails got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sticks smiled and relaxed in his hold.

"You look really cute Sticks." Tails said, running his fingers up and down her slim belly.  
"Thanks Tails." Sticks said, reaching a hand back and caressing his cheek. She then felt Tails plant soft, sweet kisses up and down the side of her neck. She had never felt Tails do that before, but it felt so good. Sticks moaned in delight as she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "Ooohhh… Tails… that feels so good." she moaned out in bliss. Tails smiled.  
"I saw Sonic do this to Amy once before, and I saw that she was enjoying it. So I decided to try it on you." Tails explained.  
"Well, I can understand why she loved it." Sticks said. "But we may not be able to do this as often as we'd like."  
"Yeah… I understand." Tails said.  
"Of course, since there's no one here to watch us, I wouldn't mind if you did this." Sticks said.  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." Tails said with a smile, giving her neck one final kiss.

After the thirty minutes were up, Tails and Sticks were ready to go swimming. "Race ya!" Sticks yelled.  
"Hey! Get back here, you!" Tails yelled with a smile as he chased her down. He managed to catch her and looped his arms around her waist, jumping into the water with her in his arms. Sticks squealed in delight.

When they resurfaced, Sticks smiled at Tails before kissing him and pushing him away before swimming away from him, going underwater to try and lose him. Tails smirked and dove underwater, ready to catch her. _"You're mine, my beloved wildflower."_ he thought. He used his tails to propel himself through the water, since it helped him catch her last time. But Sticks has since gotten faster than last time. Tails spun his twin tails faster to propel himself forward faster. And after a short period of time, he caught her and swam back up. Tails wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close. Sticks wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling lovingly. Tails cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. Sticks smiled against his lips and kissed back. But before they could get too comfortable, they decided to go back on land to resume kissing.

Once they were back on the towel, Sticks brought Tails back in for a kiss. Tails began to guide her down onto the towel as he caressed her thigh. Sticks and Tails were in a state of bliss and delight as their lips danced together. And after a few seconds, they tilted their heads to the side and opened their mouths, deepening the kiss. Sticks moaned in delight as Tails explored her mouth with his tongue. Sticks began to explore Tails' mouth as well with her tongue. And after a few seconds, they began to massage each others tongues. Tails began to run his hands up and down her sides, tracing her soft curves as several moans of pleasures escaped them. Sticks was massaging Tails' fluffy chest, earning a series of throaty growls escaped him.

When they were finally done, they broke away with a soft, wet _pop_. Tails looked down at Sticks and smiled lovingly at her. "You are an amazing kisser, you know that?" Sticks said.  
"Thanks. I try to please you, my beloved wildflower." Tails said. Sticks smiled and brought his down for a hug. But then she rolled them over so that she was now on top. But instead of the moment becoming steamy again, Sticks rested her head on his chest. Tails smiled and wrapped his arms around her lower back. The two stayed like that for a while, drying off before they go back into the water to play.

When they were back in the water, Tails and Sticks engaged in a splash fight, giggling and laughing with glee. Sticks splashed Tails in the face, blinding him momentarily. She took that opportunity to dive underwater and sneak up to Tails. When she was right in front of him, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as they both went underwater. From there, they were locked in another makeout until they had to resurface for air. And once they did, Tails began to tickle her belly, making her squeal in delight as she swam away to avoid Tails' "wrath". But Tails was quick to chase her down.

Soon, they were feeling tired and went back on land, where they dried off, cuddled some more, and then Sticks went to put her dress back on. Since they still had a few hours before it got dark, they decided to play a game of tag.

This date was making Sticks feel so alive. Before dating Tails, she practically lived in a state of constant fear of being spied on by the government. But then once she began to date Tails, she started to lighten up and almost became a new girl. But in the end, Sticks was still the same feral badger that Tails and the others have grown to know and love. And Tails especially would not have it any other way.

Finally, nightfall had arrived, and Tails and Sticks got the fire started and were ready to roast marshmallows and wieners. They ended up having a really good supper together. No prying eyes, no government conspiracy rants, and no attacks from Eggman. Just Tails and Sticks, all alone.

After they were done eating, Sticks moved so that she was now sitting on Tails' lap. Tails wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek, lips, and her neck. "Hmm… this is nice, isn't it?" Sticks asked. "Just you and me, all alone, with no one to spy on us."  
"I agree. This is really nice. I had a fun time swimming, playing tag, roasting marshmallows and wieners, and on top of it all, I got to spend the day with my beloved girlfriend." Tails said. Then, without giving Sticks a warning, Tails began to kiss and nibble her neck. Sticks tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She moaned his name when he found the sensitive spot on her neck and focused on that one spot. But Tails was confused when Sticks pushed him away. But then Sticks began to kiss and nibble his neck. Tails moaned in delight as he gave her better access. This continued for a few minutes before they began to kiss on the lips. Tails slipped his tongue in her mouth, engaging the last makeout session of the day.

Finally, they were done and pulled away, smiling lovingly at each other. Tails set her aside to put the fire out. But once he was done with that, Tails picked her up bridal style and carried her inside the tent, setting her down on her sleeping bag. Sticks crawled inside it as Tails crawled inside his. Tails scooted closer to her and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Good night Sticks." Tails said.  
"Good night Tails." Sticks said. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Tails said. And with that said and done, the two drifted off to sleep. This was truly a first day of Spring to remember.

 ***Finished! How was it? Too fluffy and/or steamy? Let me know if you want.  
I hope you enjoyed it grimlock1997.  
And with that, I, Foxboy614, bid you farewell. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
